This invention relates generally to retriever reels for use with electrical lines, fluid lines or the like.
There have been provided retriever reels of the indicated type providing a continuous electrical or fluid connection between the stationary and moving ends of a line. The reels of the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory since they involve rather complex mechanisms or require the use of slip rings or rotary joints which are quite expensive.